Venom VS Bane
Venom VS Bane is the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Venom from Marvel Comics and Bane from DC Comics in a battle between the dark counterparts of famous heroes. Venom was voiced by Adam Wennick and Bane was voiced by Christopher Guerrero. Description One broke the bat. The other ruined the spider. Now they meet in the ring and only one will leave alive! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Every champion of justice inspires others, whether they mean to or not. Boomstick: And sometimes, that "inspiration" creates your worst nightmare. Wiz: Venom, the ultimate antithesis to Spider-Man. Boomstick: And Bane, the burly genius who broke the Bat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Venom (*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Menu Theme*) Wiz: The word "symbiosis" refers to two organisms living in beneficial harmony, such as when two beings bond over an obsessive, psychotic desire to kill Spider-Man. Boomstick: Eddie Brock was an up and coming journalist on the brink of national success, when life decided to just shit all over him. Wiz: One day, Eddie published an article incriminating a man he thought was a serial killer. However, that very same day, Spider-Man caught the real killer, publicly shaming Eddie; as a result, Eddie's company fired him, his father disowned him, and his wife left him. Also, he had cancer. Boomstick: Damn, talk about a bad day. Understandably pretty upset about it, Eddie blamed Spider-Man for ruining his life. This led to his fateful meeting with a weird, black, gooey alien. Remember Gak from the 90's? It's just like that, except alive and... evil... Venom lets out a roar, lunging towards the screen. Wiz: This was a symbiote from the planet Klyntar, an alien species with one goal: to grow stronger by fusing with a living host. I know that sounds intimidating and almost parasitic, but the Klyntar people are naturally a peaceful race. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: However, they often inherit their host's traits and personality, this symbiote in particular had previously bonded with a violent alien bent on genocide, and a costumed superhero everybody knows as... Deadpool! Boomstick: That crazy lunatic?! Oh, there's no way this symbiote is sane after that! Wiz: It wasn't. Afterward, it bonded with Spider-Man, who experienced this rage and lunacy firsthand. Horrified by this, Spider-Man eventually discarded the symbiote, unaware the alien had determined Spidey was its ideal host and became obsessed with him. Boomstick: Much like Bar Trash Cindy that sometimes you go home with, but never really wanna see her again. So, what do you get when you combine an angry man and a black goo monster both hatefully obsessed with the same guy? Most just call him "Venom". Wiz: Did you know? Eddie came up with the name "Venom" because he felt he was "spewing venom from the tabloids he worked at." (*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Tutorial Mission*) Boomstick: Seriously? Ugh, I give that origin a 3 out of 10. Thank God the name's cool at least, and Venom's abilities are even cooler. He's insanely strong, ridiculously agile, and has a fast paced healing factor; he can power through bullets with no problem at all. Plus, the symbiote carries some of the abilities of its previous owners, including Spidey. That means he can climb on walls and shoot webbing strong enough that Spidey himself can't break through. Wiz: Technically speaking, Venom simply reproduces the webbing effects via one of his more useful powers: shapeshifting. The symbiote can act as a liquid, allowing it to increase Venom's size for intimidation, or even mimic Eddie's everyday clothing for discretion. Boomstick: Not to mention, Venom can morph into a wingsuit to glide through the air, isolate and purge toxins from its host's body, straight up turn invisible, or even just sprout spikes for simple stabbing weapons! Wiz: With these abilities seemingly limited only by his twisted imagination, Venom has tangled with many of his world's heavy hitters. He's defeated Spider-Man without having a host, resisted Ghost Rider's penance stare, and shaken off the Hulk's infamous thunder clap. That's right, he's even taken blows from the Juggernaut and the Hulk! (*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Menu Theme again*) Boomstick: Even if Venom does get injured, the symbiote can rapidly heal its host, from broken bones, impalement through the chest, or even blasts from an anti-tank rocket! He's also so speedy that he can catch up to bullets in mid-flight, but if he doesn't feel like it, he'll just take the shot and spit it back with deadly force. Wiz: He's strong enough to bust down metal doors with his fist, tear apart large military trucks, or throw cars several blocks away. Boomstick: I mean, part of that's gotta be Brock. Have you seen how much that dude can lift? Wiz: Most impressively, Venom once held up a giant carnival ride similar to a ferris wheel even after getting struck by one of his worst weaknesses, a sound gun. Boomstick: A sound gun? That's pretty lame. So I can just beat him if I scream really loud? Wiz: With enough sound or literal firepower, yes, you could force the symbiote to expose the vulnerable host underneath. Though I should note that repeated exposure has helped Venom build up some tolerance. Also, while the symbiote is highly versatile, Venom is not exactly a strategist. Unsurprising given his apparent insanity. Venom: I like being bad, it makes me happy. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: The symbiote also requires a diet containing the chemical phenethylamine. Boomstick: Phene-what? Does he like, buy that at the store, or...? Wiz: No, it's found in certain fungi, chocolate, and brain matter, which the symbiote greatly hungers for. Boomstick: Oh great, now it eats brains! God, this guy is literally a living nightmare! Ashley: Eddie, is that you? Venom: There's no more Eddie! And no more symbiote! Only Venom! Venom punches the wall down right behind him. Bane (*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins - Bane*) Wiz: In his personal mission to drive crime from Gotham City, Batman has faced dozens of foes, each more vile and cunning than the last. But none challenged his sheer willpower more than the monstrous man called Bane. Boomstick: Bane's life was screwed from the start. He was born into prison and made to carry out his dead dad's life sentence. Talk about carrying the sins of your father. I mean, who puts a baby in jail? Couldn't it just like, crawl through the bars? Did they make a baby jail? So many questions. Wiz: The child spent his dawning years in captivity, forced to fend for himself against the cruel and unforgiving world. Then one day, a fateful accident caused something to snap inside him. Boomstick: I'm guessing his neck. Wiz: No. Well, it should have. Instead, the boy slipped into a coma, where he saw a vision of his future self. A man standing above all other men. Boomstick: Future self told him he would be second to none, so long as he could conquer the power of fear. Which is apparently shaped like a bat. Huh, would you look at that. What're the odds? Wiz: When the child awoke, he began his journey to conquer that fear through the power of bloody murder. Boomstick: Hell yeah! That's also when the prison warden called him a bane to everything holy. Wiz: And that's why he's named Bane. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Ugh. 2 out of 10. Anyway, it wasn't long before Bane caught wind of a certain bat ruling Gotham City by fear. But he got to work trying to become the ridiculously jacked guy he saw in his dream so he could take down Batman once and for all. Wiz: As he grew up, Bane entered an intense daily workout regimen. Not just of his body, but his mind as well. He educated himself in ten languages, escapology, combat tactics, and several martial arts, including a few he created himself. Boomstick: Bane pretty much became a legend across the prison. So to remind everybody who was in charge, the warden decided to make an example of him. Wiz: See, this place wasn't just a prison. The army of Santa Prisca was conducting tests on human subjects with an experimental formula called "Venom". Boomstick: Because Super Soldier formulas are all the rage! Wiz: The procedure had killed every previous test subject, but Bane proved heartier than expected. Boomstick: And after he had a taste, Bane wanted Venom for himself. So he faked his own death, punched a few sharks to death, and liberated the whole prison single-handed. The inmates joined his cause, and he took his new Super Soldier serum to Gotham City. Wiz: Using a special apparatus on his wrist, Bane can administer a dosage of Venom directly into his brain at will. Doing so dramatically increases his muscle mass, turning him into Gotham City's most ferocious physical threats. Bane knocks Batman and Commissioner Gordon down but punching down a wall and roars. Wiz: He's destroyed the Batmobile with his bare hands, jumped off skyscrapers without injury, and lifted loaded armored trucks which weighed tens of thousands of pounds. And then there's the feat he's most famous for... A loud crack is heard. (*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins - Assassins*) Wiz: breaking the back of Batman. But Bane didn't just break bone, literally put poor Batman into a coma. Boomstick: Well, years later, Batman did get his revenge. After swapping powers with Superman, he paid Bane a visit, and broke his everything. Wiz: And somehow, THIS didn't kill him! Boomstick: He's one tough son of a bitch, and if he needs it, Bane can crank up his Venom for more strength and faster healing. But when he first tried this, it came at a cost. Wiz: Turns out an overdose of Venom can temporarily deteriorate one's mind, turning Bane into a mindless, muscle-bound beast. Bane screams in agony. Boomstick: And it's also surprisingly addictive. So eventually, Bane swore off the stuff for some time. (*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins - Bane again*) Wiz: But this let Bane prove he's just as dangerous even without the performance-enhancing drug. He's been pelted by dozens of bricks at once, and taken countless stabbings and bullets without even reacting. He once cauterized his own wound with a blow torch, and even got thrown hundreds of yards by Elastiwoman and got right back up ready to fight. Boomstick: Still off the juice, Bane is strong enough to tear down a stone prison wall, casually rip off an armored guy's limbs, and take out dozens of members of the League of Assassins, solo! But if he really needs to, he can just fall off the wagon and get back on the Venom. Wiz: Bane's absurd power is only matched by his intelligent mind. He possesses a photographic memory, rivals Ra's Al Ghul in chess, and deduced the identity of Batman in one year when nobody else could figure it out. Boomstick: Yeah, Bane's pretty ridiculous, but it's no secret he's at his best when he's got that Venom juice pumping through his veins. Luckily for him, he eventually developed a form of Venom that didn't turn his brain into mush. And then he soon got addicted to that stuff all over again. Wiz: Still, Bane has proven over and over again, that with or without Venom, anyone who crosses him will beg for mercy, and receive none. Bane is seen beating up Bruce Wayne at his parents' empty graves. Bane: When we fought before, I broke the Bat, today, I break the man. He then kicks Bruce out. Death Battle In an abandoned weaponry warehouse at night, two thugs start lifting the boxes down together. Bane: Step aside, niños. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Their boss, Bane, activates his Venom and speeds up the process by lifting some of the boxes down himself. They hear a growl and a dark figure speed past them and one of the light fixtures. Thug: It's the Bat! Bane: No... it's something... else... (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Two large black webbings emerge from the shadows and grab two of the thugs. The two criminals are dragged into the darkness screaming as the mysterious figure mauls them and starts laughing maniacally. Bane looks for his opponent while the figure keeps circling him and laughing. A pair of white eyes come from the dark as Bane finally notices the psychotic symbiote-wielding Venom in the corner. Venom: You're mine! FIGHT! (*Cues: Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Venom Fight 1*) Venom leaps forward to attack, but Bane grabs his leg and tosses him backwards. He then picks up an AK-47 from the crate and shoots it at the creature, but Venom absorbs all of them with ease. Venom: Mmm, yummy! Eddie flexes his body which deflects the bullets back to Bane, who hardly feels the attack as he charges forward. Venom shoots webbing at the luchador to bring him closer, but Bane uses the opportunity to charge at Eddie with his shoulder. Venom grabs the wall of one of the barge containers to regain his footing before leaping back at his opponent. The two counter blow for blow before Venom gets the upper hand with his shapeshifting abilities. Bane manages to get a few punches in before Venom slashes his throat and causes him to bleed. Venom: Oh your blood's spicy! Delicious... (*Cues: Batman Suite - Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice*) Venom webs Bane towards him and uses his shapeshifting to get some heavy blows and knock Bane on the ground. He tries webbing the ground to pounce on the villain, but Bane manages to evade it in time. Bane uses the opening to his advantage and combos Venom into a heavy punch, which knocks Eddie back into one of the larger crates. Venom: Ooh, big daddy can punch! Bane grabs Venom and charges him through most of the large crates before smashing the symbiote's head into one. He tries jumping on Eddie's head, but Venom evades the luchador just in time and hides in the shadows while laughing. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Bane: So, you fall back on cheap magic tricks, trying to disappear. Yet you don't know how to be truly invisible. Bane catches Venom about to sneak up on him and tosses the Spider-Man rogue forward. Bane: Now, I give you permission to die. Venom lands onto a truck and dents it. Bane takes a rocket launcher out of a nearby crate and launches it at the injured Eddie. He increases his own dosage of Venom to enlarge his size and strength before grabbing the crippled Venom by the head. Bane: You're just like all the others... broken! Bane lifts Venom in the air and attempts to break Eddie's body over his knee. However, he ends up injuring his own knee in the process as a tendril extended out of Venom into Bane's leg. (*Cues: Death Note - Teloelogy of Death*) Venom: We're... unbreakable! The symbiote goes further into Bane's body and pierces him through his arms, legs, and chest while also puncturing his Venom tube and leaving him in intense pain. Bane: No! What's happening!? Venom leaps up and punches Bane into one of the flaming crates. He then shoots multiple web balls at the villain to trap him in place. Venom: Now for what we came for! Eddie grabs Bane's head and pumps most of the symbiote into it, causing it to explode and putting the luchador down for good. Venom: Pop goes the weasel! KO! Venom leaves and takes the deceased Bane's brain with him, while Batman arrives on the scene and recoils in horror at the sight of Bane's headless corpse. Results (*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Act 1a*) Boomstick: Ewww... That can't taste good. Wiz: Both fighters were intense physical threats, but only one wielded the superior Venom. Boomstick: Venom had many advantages over Bane: speed, durability, versatility, and even strength. Wiz: Bane's peak strength was at most just enough to lift a 27 ton car; meanwhile, Venom was strong enough to stop a falling carnival ride and hold it up by himself, even while in a weakened state. Comparing it to similar carnival rides, my very conservative estimate would place this thing weighing around 200 tons. Boomstick: Way more impressive than anything Bane ever lifted! Wiz: Of course, Bane was smarter, however, even if he had deduced Venom's key weaknesses to fire and sound, he wasn't really equipped to take advantage of them. Boomstick: As for speed, Venom could catch bullets. Even better he could CATCH UP to bullets, in mid-air! He had to move over 1,500 miles per hour to do that. Wiz: Ironically enough, almost twice the speed of sound. Boomstick: Surprisingly, their durability levels were pretty even. Both have taken hits from Superman-level beings and lived to fight another day. Wiz: The big difference being Venom's healing factor was far superior. He could fight on par with Juggernaut, who can make 4.8 magnitude earthquakes with his bare hands! Boomstick: But it's not like Batman ever needed super strength to knock Bane out cold. Wiz: In time, Venom's superior strength, speed, durability, and versatility simply overwhelmed Bane. Boomstick: Looks like Venom was the real Bane of this fight. Wiz: The winner is Venom. Trivia * The connections between Venom and Bane is that they're both are brutes and one of the top adversaries of the main heroes (Batman & Spider-Man), and have mentally and physically overcome them. They are both traditionally illustrated with dark color schemes, and are also empowered by substances codenamed Venom; the Venom Symbiote and the Venom Serum respectively. ** After this episode aired, Tom Hardy, who portrayed Bane in ''The Dark Knight Rises'', ended up portraying Venom in the live-action Venom Movie. * This is the ninth DC vs Marvel-themed Death Battle, with the first 8 being Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, and Hulk VS Doomsday, and the next ten being Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Ghost Rider VS Lobo and Miles Morales VS Static. ** This is the sixth time Marvel wins, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, and with the next two being Black Panther VS Batman and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. * This is the second Batman VS Spider-Man themed Death Battle, after Batman VS Spider-Man, and with the next one being Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. ** This is the second time a Spider-Man character wins, after Batman VS Spider-Man. * Due to criticisms about the fight animation, ScrewAttack made some cuts to the fight and slightly brightened it for people to see the sprites better. The animator, Kayas, claims that the Youtube version is the definitive version and thanked ScrewAttack for the edits. * According to the commentary for this episode, the method in which Venom kills Bane is a reference to how Chad James originally wanted Batman to die in Batman VS Spider-Man. * Bane's line: "Now, I give you permission to die." is a reference to The Dark Knight Rises, where Bane says a very similar line. ** During Bane's Background section, "Is a big guy... for you" can be seen. This is a reference to the infamous awkward dialogue at the beginning of The Dark Knight Rises, ''which became a popular internet meme. * The Batman VS Scorpion [[DBX|''DBX]] episode takes place after this fight. Category:Death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights with commentary Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles.